A Hidra
A Hidra é uma estação da DHARMA vista pela primeira vez em "A Tale of Two Cities." Possui uma seção acima do solo e outra abaixo do solo. Esta atualmente sobre o controle dos Outros. Ela não é mencionada no Blast Door Map. Jack was being held there by the Others, cared for primarily by Juliet. Its original purpose isn't known for sure, but current evidence suggests that it was used for containing and studying animals. No animals are visible in the station, but the Others make references to animals being there in the past. Seção Submarina da Estação Juliet diz que a sala que Jack estava era um aquario para sharks e golfinhos. O aquario contem um velho sistema de interfone que nao funciona mais, de acordo com Juliet. Jack pensou ter ouvido a voz de seu pai Christian, vindo do interfone, mas Juliet disse que foi uma alucinacao de Jack. At least one hatch leading from the station, opened by Jack during an escape attempt, holds back thousands of gallons of water, presumably seawater. A red emergency button apparently activates a pumping system to flush water from the station. Oddly, Juliet refers to the button as "the yellow button". (Juliet may be color blind.) Aboveground Section of the Station This section contains animal cages and other structures. At least one of the cages contains buttons and levers that dispense rewards and punishments, presumably for behavioral testing of animals. Tom (Mr. Friendly) had stated that the cages that Sawyer and Kate stayed in were once used for bears. Sawyer is able to use his cage to earn rewards in the form of water and fish biscuits that were formerly given to these bears (presumably the polar bears). Name References * The Hydra, is a genus of a freshwater invertebrate possessing radial symmetry and capability to regenerate amputated appendages. * The Lernaean Hydra is a creature from Greek mythology with several serpeant-like heads. When one was cut off, another would grow back in its place. This is one of several Greek mythology references given on the show, including Persephone, Pandora's Box, Apollo and Cerberus. Both Cerberus and Hydra were monster offspring of Typhoon & Echidna, and both were killed by Hercules as part of his 12 Labors. Gallery Image:Twocitiescap-0178.jpg|Lado de fora da estação HIDRA. Image:Twocitiescap-0204.jpg|Botão de comida. Image:FISH.jpg|Biscoito de peixe. Image:Sawyer's_Cage.jpg|Gaiola. Image:Twocitiescap-0299.jpg|Vestiário. Image:Twocitiescap-0117.jpg|Aquário de tubarões. Teorias * A hidra pode ser uma outra estação falsa, criada por os outros, como The Door. * This may be where the shark that appeared in the second season episode was originally from. * Juliet has mentioned that Jack's examination room was used for dolphins and sharks. The room also has some sort of sound equipment, evidenced by the mixer. Dharma could have possibly discovered a way to 'remote control' sharks and other aquatic animals by using high pitched sound waves. This would explain the logo on the Dharma shark when Walt was kidnapped. The shark could have been on patrol as backup to Zeke and the others, being remote controled from the Hydra by using sound waves inaudible to the human ear. *The place where Jack is forced to stay may be near the cages where Sawyer and Kate are kept, the Dharma symbol may be the Hydra. :* Since Sawyer was caught so quickly by Juliet when he tried to escape, the cages are no doubt near where Jack is being held. * There may also be more animals still loose on the island. When Mr. Friendly mentions the bears to Sawyer and Kate, Sawyer asks "How many were there?" only to get no response. * Maybe this is how that Polar Bear got to the island, plus Mr. Friendly also said something about the cages used for bears in the Episode "A Tale of Two Cities". * Is the ? on the Blast Door Map with the other stations being it's many "heads". :* Except the ? is the exterior of The Pearl :** But, that was never confirmed. The Pearl could easily be one of the outer stations. * Walt was kept in the glass room, where Jack is held prisoner. :* This would explain why Walt was dripping water when he "projected" himself to Shannon. * On Damon Lindelof's video podcast the Hydra logo can be seen on his hat. *Since the Hydra wasn't mentioned on the Blast Door Map, Kelvin and Radzinsky did not know about it. :* Perhaps the Hydra WAS on the Blast Door Map... maybe the "scratched out" station was meant to denote it as being underwater, not gone/non-existent. * If the Cage that Sawyer was held in was really for bears, why did the red food button have a picture of a human knife and fork on it? ::* The knife and fork could be a reference for the humans doing the experiments. There was also a picture of an animal paw on the floor button. ::*Since bears don't understand symbols, the knife and fork symbol are probably just for the television audience and Sawyer to understand its purpose. ::* Could have been a safety protocol for the animal handlers. A handler carrying food could make the animals agressive toward humans. Maybe the bear had to stand on the ramp and push down on the handle with a paw as a way to insure the safety of the handler. Much like Juliet making Jack sit in the corner of his "cage" before giving him food. Then the human would enter and push the button. That way the animals would associate the button/machine with dinner and not a person. :::* This would also have the benefit of helping handlers gain the trust of the animals as the flow of food was dependant on them being present. ::::* However, it appears as if there was still food inside the machine after the bears had left or escaped. Why would they restock the machine? It is unlikely the handler's had to enter the cage to feed them. :::::* The machine may hold a large amount of treats and not need to be restocked very often, instead of having to be restocked after every use. When the bears left, it probably was still partially stocked. ::::::* Or, since they are no longer experimenting with "bears", the Dharma people converted the cell into a human holding cage and painted the knife and fork symbol on it. Which is evident with the boy being held captive a long with Kate. Category:Mistérios Category:Estações Dharma Category:Locais na Ilha